A variety of building automation systems, such as HVAC systems, lighting systems, security systems, fire suppression systems, energy management systems and the like, often include components that need to be configured and/or maintained. Some components need to be configured upon initial installation or upon replacement of an originally installed component. Sometimes, adding or changing other equipment may necessitate configuring an already installed and configured component. Some configurable components, such as but not limited to air handling boxes, are disposed in difficult to reach locations such as in ceilings, behind walls and the like. In some cases, a portable device such as a laptop computer can be used to communicate with and/or control the configurable component during installation and/or maintenance. Unfortunately, this typically requires the technician to operate the laptop computer, which can be difficult if, for example, the installer is on a ladder and is attempting to make manual adjustments on the configurable component. A better way of configuring such configurable components would be desirable.